User talk:Bluestar1776
Note Hello, Blue here. I'm leaving the wiki, but I can't tell you that on my userpage, as it seems, because of stupid Bramble. I've been going through some hard times outside of the wiki, but people here don't seem to care. This is all I need right now - people who I think are my friends (Bramble, Sandy, Nighty) are being downright rude because I'm giving people my honest opinion. Sorry I don't agree with everything you say! I have a mind too! Anyone who wants to may edit my PCA images below: If you need to contact me, feel free to go to Cats of the Clans wiki (catsofclans.wikia.com) and leave me a message on my talk page. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I don't plan on coming back to this wiki; people here are way ''to mean. I might come back after Bramble's buttheaded block expires (Feb. 18) to leave a message on my userpage, but that's about it. Sad - I really enjoyed making PCA images. Oh well. I prefer someplace with people that have hearts. (: Goodbye, ßąէ ïиց 00:42, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Note to Sandy This is for Sandy. First of all, let me say how insanely sorry I am. I've been having some hard times outside of the wiki, but that was no excuse to behave like I did. I'm kind of at a loss for words here, so I'll just post an e-mail I sent Bramble that explains things. As I said, I'm having some hard times outside of the wiki. My cat just got back from surgery yesterday, my dog is sick, my best friend just moved away and I have a huge test coming up this Thursday. On top of all of that, I'm still trying to get on PCA as much as possible. This tends to happen a lot with me; when I try my very hardest at something and put all of my energy towards it and then find out that it wasn't good enough, it just crushes me, and I tend to last out. I know I was rude to Sandy, but I was just trying to give my opinion and it's clear that many people agree with me. I admit that I probably could have said things a little nicer, but I was having a rough day. I'm not trying to cover for my terrible behavior; I know now that it was unnecessary. I don't want to fight; I enjoy PCA and editing images more than you could believe, and it just breaks my heart that I can't do that anymore. I know there's probably nothing I could say to apologize enough, but since I can't contact her, would you mind telling Sandy I'm sorry? I regret with all my heart what I said to her, but after asking her a simple question and getting an answer that upset me, I really didn't want to read that huge paragraph. I really want to fix all of this, but I'm not sure I can. I'm super duper sorry. I can't apoligize enough. Seriously, I can't. Not enough room on the page. :P ßąէ ïиց 00:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Bye Bye Bluestar, I know we've never formally met, but I've seen some of the chararts you do, and alot of people say you're nice. i'm sad you are leaving and I know you will be missed. If you didn't want anything on you talk page but the thing you have above this, you can delete it. Goodbye Batwing! :'( --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nightwhisker98']]Rawr! 22:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC) A Few Things to Clear Up Hey, Blue here! Well, I've got a few things to clear up here. 1. That I'm quitting WW. I am currently still banned until Feb. 3, but Bramble and Sandy have forgiven me. (Yay!) Ignore everything you see on my userpage - I cannot edit it, but I can edit this page. I am ''not ''quitting the wiki, but you won't see me on here until Feb. 3, so feel free to contact me on CotCW. (: 2. My Lionheart image. I see it's up for approval - I gave no permission for anyone to put this up. In fact, I was planning to post it again when Echosong was approved. Thank you, everybody who wanted me to come back. It means alot. (: You'll see me soon. ßąէ ïиց 15:39, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Bye, I guess..... At first, we were harsh to each other. Now, we're friends, good ones at that. I had wanted to chat with you, and stuff..... I guess this is goodsbye, but I didn't want you to leave.... SwiftyHow's the prey running? Swiftpelt, she's not leaving. She will be returning (right?) and you can talk to her. MaplefernHi everyone! 12:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) No guys, I'm not leaving. (: ßąէ ïиց 00:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yet Another Message... I sent this to Bramble, but I figured I'd post it here as well. I have a few issues to bring up. One; the Lionheart deputy currently up for approval by Icecloud (? it's Ice- something... I forget who) was made by me, if you remember. I copied it over from Dawn's image and then re-did the tail and the leg? Well, as I posted on my talk page, I gave no one permission to edit it, as I wanted to post it when I returned. If someone could just clear this up for me...? Secondly, I saw that Hiddensun had reserved Echosong as a kittypet. I had had her reserved, and, technically, it hasn't been up for more than two weeks, so it shouldn't have been removed from my current projects. I guess it got removed when the new current projects table was put up. I was planning to post her before I was banned... Could you clear this up for me as well? Yep, could you guys just help me figure all this out? ßąէ ïиց 00:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Um I made it myself (Lionheart, I meen). I did not copy your image. I did what you did but did not use your image [[User:Icecloud33|'Angel']][[User talk:Icecloud33|'Paw']] 21:29, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Stay! I'm glad you're not leaving!!!! I would miss you sooooooo much! i'm sorry you're going threough tough times. If you need anything just let me know!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 19:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes! You're not leaving! Can you help me with Millie's blurred shading? I found that tabbys are easy for me! Tadpole got decline (sniff)--Quail!People+Money+Time+Care=Haiti Rebuilt. 17:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ello Hey its Echo! Whens the next gathering on cotcw? Im just wondering and don't ask why i did it on WW but ya so please reply on cotcw! Echopaw 23:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Present! I've been meaning to give this to you: Her name is Gingerleaf. I guess I wanted to name her Autumnleaf, because the file is called Autumn!Quail!People+Money+Time+Care=Haiti Rebuilt. 09:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: My Request Ta-da! *kitty sparkles* --ĦĄωĸ†ɑ 20:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back, Blue! Welcome Back! Glad you decided not to quit! We missed you! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day!♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 01:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! You're BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We missed you!!!! *Jumps up and down in excitement, hits head on lowhaning treebranch and falls down* --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Day-Welcome Back! Happy Valentines Day!!--'Nightshine' ♥ 01:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines! Also, welcome back! [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice''' ]] Happy Valentines! 01:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you very much, Blue! :D [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 02:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! It's awsome Blue! I love how you did the roses! :D--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Valentines Thanks, you too. No hard feelings =) [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 09:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC)